Warhammer 40k Wiki:Harassment/Intimidating Behaviour Policy
Here at the Warhammer 40k Wiki, all users are expected to conform to a certain level of civility in writing articles, Talk Page posts, and communicating with one another in our online Chat. No one is allowed in any way, shape or form to attack another user or their contributions on this wiki. Depending on the offence, this could result in a temporary or even a permanent ban in accordance with our Banning Policy. We understand that internet behaviour is often harsh, and that there is a fine line between an actual attack or plain trolling or provocation. This wiki's admins will punish users for such acts as they see fit in accordance to the wiki's Banning Policy. No-Tolerance Policy for Harassment or Flaming Obviously any content that contains swear words or other off-colour sentiments will be deleted immediately by Administrator fiat and will result in a permanent ban against the editor that wrote them without warning. The Warhammer 40k Wiki is a place for mature themes and content but we do not tolerate open crudeness. If you would not say it in front of your mother, do not say it here. Any harassment, personal disparagement, use of racial, religious or ethnic slurs against another editor, Administrator or Moderator, personal attacks upon an editor, Administrator, or Moderator or outright trolling will result in an immediate and permanent ban from this wiki, as we have a no-tolerance policy for this kind of behaviour. Conduct yourself in a mature and professional manner. If you have a disagreement with another editor, particularly with an Administrator, about an action taken against something you have edited or a standing wiki policy, express your concern forthrightly and maturely, without resort to sarcasm, inappropriate language or attempts to humiliate simply to achieve an emotional payback for yourself. Failure to do so in your online communications will be viewed as a violation of our anti-harassment policy and you will be permanently banned. Remember, the administrators and long-standing editors here have dedicated many, in some cases hundreds of hours of their time, free of charge, to get this once-abandoned wiki back on its feet. Show some respect for both their efforts and your own by keeping it clean and focused on making this the best repository for ''Warhammer 40,000'' lore on the Internet. Talk Page Insults or Harassment All editors of the Warhammer 40k Wiki are expected to operate according to mature, professional standards of conduct and behaviour. Any unwanted insulting language or verbal harassment of any kind directed from one editor to another or to an Administrator on the Talk Pages or other public pages of the wiki will result in an immediate and permanent ban from the wiki by the Administrators against the offending editor. This is a one-strike policy with no appeal; certain types of behaviour are simply not tolerated. Chat Policy Here at the Warhammer 40k Wiki we have an online chat that can be utilised by our users. This is meant for brainstorming ideas, having discussions or just catching up current events. When utilising the Chat, please adhere to the established rules when utilising this wiki's online Chat. These rules are to be adhered to and followed at all times. Violation of any of these rules may result in being kicked from chat or even a temporary ban. (See: Chat Policy) Execution of the Permanent Ban Due to legitimate concerns about overzealous use of the permanent ban, editors will receive a warning from an Administrator or Moderator before any permanent ban is enacted against them in cases other than vandalism, spamming, or harassment. This warning will explain what they have done wrong, and will provide an explanation of how they can avoid a similar error in the future. Failure to comply in good faith may result in a tempoary ban from wiki activities. Repeated failure to conform will result in a permanent ban. (See: Banning Policy) Category:Policy